Saiyanproof!
by RadVelociraptor
Summary: Gohan meets Videl and gets locked in a bathroom with her. What's this? It's saiyanproof? Will Gohan survive with Videl asking all these questions? Will they go for a romantic relationship? Read and find out!
1. Crystal Clear Eyes

AN: Hey! This is my first Fanfiction story, so please don't flame me just yet. This story is about Gohan and Videl locked in a saiyanproof bathroom. The first chapter will be about Gohan going to school, so it starts out pretty slow. The bathroom part won't be until next chapter. Videl doesn't know anything about Gohan yet, like Saiyaman or his saiyan heritage. So without further ado, here is the story.

_Italics_- thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Saiyanproof?! 

Chapter 1: Crystal Clear Eyes

            Somewhere in the woods, miles from civilization, a teenager named Son Gohan awoke to the sound of his little brother whining.

            "But mom, why does he have to go? I want him here with me!" Goten whined.

            "Because," Chichi said curtly, "he needs to meet kids his own age. And I want GRANDCHILDREN!"  Gohan groaned. His mom was always talking about how he needed to find a wife. Gohan dragged himself out of bed and slumped downstairs to find Goten already shoveling food into his mouth. 

            "Morning Gohan!" Chichi sang. Gohan gulped. The last time his mother talked like that, Gohan had to baby-sit the demonic duo, Goten and Trunks. He still shuddered at the thought. 

            "Morning mom." Gohan said uneasily. Gohan looked down to find Goten clinging to his leg.

            "Good morning big brother! Momsaidthatyouhavetogotoschoolandleavemehere

allbymyself! (Translation: Mom said that you have to go to school and leave me here all by myself!) You won't let her will you?" Goten said in one breath. Gohan sweatdropped. School? 

            "Mom, is he telling the truth?" Gohan asked timidly.

            Chichi smiled. " Yes. I have enrolled you into Orange Star High School. You will start tomorrow." 

            "But mom! I don't wanna!" Gohan whined like a two-year old.

            "You are going and that's final!" Chichi said while she pulled her frying pan out of nowhere. Gohan swallowed loudly. The frying pan rules the house. Even when Gohan's dad Goku was alive, he didn't dare mess with the frying pan.

            "O-okay mom. I'll go…" Gohan sighed. He sat down and began to eat at top-speed. Tomorrow will be a long day.

The Next Day…

            "GOOOOHHHAAAAAAANN!!!!" Goten's voice yelled in Gohan's ear. Gohan started awake and fell off the bed. "Time to get up for school!"

            "Tell mom I'll be right down." Gohan grumbled. He pulled on the first clothes he found that wasn't a gi. It was a white long-sleeved shirt, a black vest, and reddish-orange pants. He pinned his OSH badge into his vest. Gohan went downstairs and ate breakfast very rapidly, and left, but not before Chichi yelled something about grandchildren. When Gohan was flying over Satan City, he saw bank robbers shooting at some cops.

            "Another batch of crooks. It never ends. I guess if I transform then no one will recognize me." Gohan said looking around. Gohan then transformed into Super Saiyan and proceeded to kick the crap out of the robbers. He quickly flew away and landed on the roof of the school. He ran inside only to run into a girl at the homeroom door. The person fell down with an "Ow!". 

            "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Gohan said apologetically as he offered a hand to the girl.

            "Oh. It's all right. You feel like a ton of bricks! What are you made of?" she said jokingly. Gohan got a good look at the girl and gasped. She was beautiful. From her dark black hair down to her yellow boots, she looked amazing. Gohan saw her staring at him the same way. They then looked into each other's eyes. Gohan gasped once again. Her eyes were like sparkling clear water and it was like you could see into her soul. They stood there for a few seconds until they both looked away blushing.

            "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." She said as soon as she gained her composure.

            "Yeah." Gohan said still blushing, "my name is Son Gohan. What's yours?"

            "You mean you never heard of me? I'm Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan." She said with awe.

            "Pleased to meet you." Gohan said cheerfully. They shook hands. "I think we might be late for class if we don't get in soon."

            "Oh! Yeah. We should." She responded. _What's with this guy? Why doesn't he know who I am? Everyone does. I'll bet he's hiding something. _They went into class and Videl sat down. The teacher, Mr. Uno (AN: Ok, so I'm not really creative…) greeted Gohan and introduced him to the class.

            "Class, this is Son Gohan. He scored perfect on the entrance exams." Mr. Uno said as he beamed with pride and did a gorilla-like dance.

            "Oh lookie! We've got another nerd on our hands!" a sarcastic voice mocked.

            "Shut up Sharpener! Just because Gohan's cuter than you doesn't mean you have to insult him." A blonde beside him said.

            "Well Erasa, since you think that every boy is cute, Sharpener can't insult anyone." Videl said to the blonde who Gohan guessed was Erasa. 

            "Class settle!" Mr. Uno sang. He was starting to freak Gohan out so he edged away silently. Gohan took a seat next to Videl. He couldn't help but stare at her delicate features. _Gawd she is so beautiful…_

"Gohan! Yoo hoo! Gohan! Earth to Gohan! Come in Gohan!" Videl said waving a hand in Gohan's face. Gohan suddenly came back to reality. 

            "Huh? Wha?" Gohan looked around and saw everyone looking at him. He blushed heavily and sunk down in his seat. Videl couldn't help but giggle. _He is so cute! But I just know he's hiding something…but what? Wait… is he related to Son Goku? Tenkaichi Budokai champion? Hmmm…I'll have to ask._ Just then her watched beeped.

            "What is it chief?" Videl said talking to her watch.

            "A bank robbery. Videl get here quick!" a voice responded.

            "Okay, I'm on my way." Videl ran out of the classroom.

            "Where is she going?" Gohan asked Erasa.

            "Out to fight crime." Erasa replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

            "Huh? Well that doesn't sound safe." Gohan worriedly said.

            "No need to worry Gohan. She is even stronger than me. She beats the crooks in a flash." Sharpener said flexing his muscles.

            Videl returned about fifteen minutes later and Gohan was pleased to see that she didn't have a scratch on her.

School went uneventfully (unless you count lunchtime when Gohan ate the cafeteria clean) and Gohan was just about to take off into the sky from the roof when he heard an accusing voice behind him.

            "And just what are you doing up here Son Gohan?" Videl asked folding her arms over her chest. 

            "Ummm…I just wanted to see the city. Yeah that's right the city." Gohan replied.

            "What are you hiding Gohan?" Videl asked prowling towards Gohan who began to sweat nervously. Gohan sweatdropped and moved backwards.

            "N-nothing. Why do you ask?" 

            "I can tell you're lying," She said mere inches from his face. "and mark my words, I'll find out what it is." She stepped back and decapsulized her jet copter. She glared at Gohan once more before hopping in and flying away. _How did she know? I mean I have the secret that I beat Cell, and my saiyan heritage, but how did she know I even had secrets? Well, if I'm going to help save the city I'll need an outfit to hide my identity._

            So that night Gohan went over to Capsule Corporation and Bulma gave him his Saiyaman costume. Gohan went home, finished his homework, made up poses for his Saiyaman routine, and finally went to bed. Gohan fell into a peaceful slumber filled with dreams about someone with black pigtails and sparkly blue eyes.

AN: Well there you go. Chapter 1. Please, I beg you to review. I'm not asking for much, only that you submit one measly review to tell me what you think (please no flames just yet, I am, after all, a beginner). I need at least 10 reviews to start the next chapter. 

The next chapter: Capsule Corporation?!

Peace out!


	2. Capsule Corporation!

AN: Hey. I don't really like my last chapter, but I needed to start off the story that way. Please forgive me. This will be the chapter where the plot comes into play. Hope you like it!

_Italics_: thoughts

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't.

Saiyanproof?!

Chapter 2: Capsule Corporation

          Gohan awoke the next day with a feeling of dread. He didn't know why, but he knew that something bad was going to happen. _Geez, why do I have this bad feeling about today? Hmm…must be hormones._ He stumbled out of bed and pulled on his usual clothing and moped downstairs. Chichi was bustling around making breakfast.

          "Morning mom. Where's Goten?" Gohan groggily asked as he sat down. 

          "He went with Bulma and her family to the Bahamas. They won't be back for three days. And Gohan, can you do me a favor? Can you swing by Bulma's house and pick up all the food that's there? We can't let it rot." Chichi said like she had made Gohan's decision in the matter. 

          "Yes mother." Gohan said as he ravenously dug in to his food.

Gohan arrived at school late as usual, and whom did he meet on the roof? Videl of course. She walked over to Gohan and said, 

"Your taking me over to your house today, whether you like it or not." Then she walked past Gohan and into the school. Gohan just stood there stunned before he walked inside.

          Everything was going normal, but in the middle of history class, Videl's watch beeped. 

          "Videl you've got to help us! There are men holding the mayor hostage and they are armed! They are located at the Jewelry store! Hurry!" a shaking voice cried over the speaker.

          "Hold on, I'll be right there." Videl said. She ran out of the room. Gohan began to get nervous. _I don't want her getting hurt…arrrggghh..come on! Think Gohan! Oh yeah Saiyaman! _

          "Miss Namayisa (Saiyaman backwards ^.~) I need to use the restroom." Gohan said as he hurried from the room without waiting for an answer. He got to the roof and changed into Saiyaman. He then flew to the jewelry store. _I hope she's all right! _He flew down and saw Videl struggling to free herself from a headlock. 

          "You let her go!" Gohan shouted in an entirely fake voice.

          "And just who are you?" the leader asked.

          "I am…The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan said doing dome incredibly funky poses. They all sweatdropped. 

"Hey Saiyajerk! I am the one who is fighting these guys, so why don't you just bug off?" Videl sneered. Videl then beat up all the guys with a punch each. "See? I didn't need your help. And just how can you fly?" Videl asked approaching Gohan.

"Ummm…well…you see…I learned when I was little." Gohan said uneasily. Gohan then took off into the sky without warning. 

"Stupid Saiyajerk…" Videl muttered. _Hmmm…maybe that's what Gohan is hiding. That he can fly. I'll find out today. Hehe…_

The rest of the day passed and Gohan found himself being glared at by Videl. "Well, are you gonna take me?" Videl asked impatiently.

"I kinda forgot my car, so can we ride in your copter?" Gohan replied. 

"Fine." Videl said.

          "Oh and we need to stop at a friends house before we go to mine. I need to pick up some things." Gohan said.

          "Okay, where is it?"

          "West City."

          "What address?"

"Oh, it's just Capsule Corp." Gohan said carelessly.

Videl almost crashed. "JUST CAPSULE CORP?" she shrieked. 

"Yeah."

When they got to CC, everything was turned off. Gohan got the spare key under the little turtle by the door, and unlocked the door. They both stepped into the house. 

"Okay, if you see any food, grab it. There is a fridge in every room, so make sure you get everything." Gohan said determinedly. 

"Right." Videl replied. They both broke off in separate directions and gathered food. At last there was only one room left, The upstairs bathroom on the right side of the Guest room. Videl and Gohan both met in there. 

"Okay…so I think we got every room except this one." Gohan said as he bent over to retrieve the last of the food. _Yummy, what a nice view…wait, Bad thoughts! _Videl thought at the nice sight of Gohan's behind. Then Videl remembered what she was going to ask Gohan. _But I have a feeling he'll just run. Maybe if I close the door, it'll help_. So Videl waltzed over to the door and calmly shut it. Gohan got up and turned around. He saw Videl smirking, and then he saw the closed door behind her.

"Videl…did you just close that door?" Gohan asked trembling.

"What does it look like?" Videl replied arrogantly. Gohan then started to whimper uncontrollably. 

"What is it?" Videl asked starting to get a little worried. Gohan then sank down to the floor and started muttering under his breath. Videl sat down beside him. 

"Gohan?" she asked softly, "are you all right?" Gohan seemed not to hear. He just sat there rocking back and forth whimpering. Videl did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. Gohan snapped out of it right away. They were both blushing. 

"May I ask what's wrong?" Videl said quietly. Gohan sighed.

"Videl, I don't think we're going to be going anywhere anytime soon." Gohan replied.

"And why is that?" Videl curiously asked.

"Because this bathroom is saiyanproof." 

AN: Okay, is that a cliffhanger? Well if it is, then hehe. I want more reviews. They make me VERY happy. Well thanks for reading. I really appreciate you guys who read and review. 

Next Chapter- What's a Saiyan?

Peace out!


	3. What's a Saiyan?

AN: Hey! Back again. Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. I only got 1 flame, and it was from my best friend! Can you believe that? Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, All the Small Things, Lucky, or Dilemma.

'_Italics_'- thoughts

Saiyanproof!

Chapter 3- What's a Saiyan?

There was silence. Then-

          "What's a saiyan?" Videl voiced her question. Gohan remained silent. "And I still have a few other questions to ask you. Is your dad Son Goku? Are you Saiyaman? How do you know Bulma Briefs?" Videl reeled off.

          "Do you really wanna know?" Gohan said exasperatedly. 

          "Yes." Videl replied.   

          "Really really?" Gohan asked.

          "Yes already!" Videl yelled. Gohan sighed. 

          "Fine. I'm only telling you because I'm going to be stuck with you for three days and I don't want you bugging me about it the whole time. You'd probably find out anyway." Gohan said. Videl looked puzzled.

          "Why three days?" she asked as she sat on the floor. Gohan went to the door and pulled. It didn't budge.

          "This bathroom is locked from the outside. Bulma only uses it for Vegeta. She locks him in when he annoys her too much. He can't get out. Nobody can. You have to wait for someone to open it on the other side." Gohan said as he sat on the toilet seat. "We will be in here for three days because Bulma and her family won't be back for three days." Videl walked over to the door and gave a tug.

          "You're right. It won't budge." She muttered. She sat back down. "Tell me now, won't you?"

          "Okay. A saiyan is an alien. My father, Son Goku, is one and so is Vegeta. My dad has known Bulma since they were both little…and yes, I am Saiyaman. Does that answer all your questions?" Gohan said in a bored tone.

          "So you're telling me you're an alien?" Videl scoffed.

          "I'm telling the truth, you know. And I'm actually half saiyan, half earthling." Gohan replied, playing with the water faucet.

          "Prove it." She hissed. Gohan turned his attention back to Videl. He stood up and went Super Saiyan.

          "There. This is called Super Saiyan. It is sort of a power booster." Gohan said as he smirked and sat back down and dropped out of Super. '_Hehe. I showed her…she doesn't look too well…_' Videl was recovering from seeing her black-haired friend go blonde and back in just a minute. '_Wait…I remember that from somewhere…was it the Cell Games_?'

          "Gohan, were you at the Cell Games?" she asked suspiciously. 

          "Uhhh…yeah…" Gohan said. '_Awww man! How am I supposed to tell her that I was the one who beat Cell, and not her father? I guess I have to tell her…_' "I was actually t-the one who beat Cell." Gohan stuttered. He let the absurdity of the statement sink in. He was sure she would start pounding on the door to get away from him. He looked down at the floor and waited. But to his great surprise, Videl said,

          "I believe you. I've always known my father couldn't have beat Cell. He can't even beat me." She added with a chuckle. They were silent for a few minutes.

          "How can you fly?" Videl asked curiously. 

          "It's kinda hard to explain." Gohan replied. "It's just a matter of pushing your chi under you."

          "What's chi?" Videl asked. Gohan thought for a moment.

          "It's like your life energy that you have in your body. The more you have, the stronger you are." Gohan replied. "Maybe I'll teach you to fly someday.

          "That's great!" Videl said ecstatically. Gohan smiled at her and then bumped his knee on the sink. The sink remained solid.

          "Is the whole bathroom saiyanproof?" Videl asked as she rolled her eyes. "You would've probably broken an ordinary sink if you sneezed on it." Gohan put his hand behind his head and did the Son Grin we all know and love.

          "Yeah. Bulma does the whole thing saiyanproof because Vegeta would just break it." He said with a laugh. Videl smiled and shook her head. Videl looked around for, surprisingly, the first time. There was a huge bathtub, a shower, a toilet that Gohan was sitting on, and a refrigerator. Her eyes fell on the load of food that Gohan was eyeing hungrily. Videl leapt in front of the food.

          "Oh no. This food has to last us three days. I've seen the way you eat Gohan. Here, have a banana."

"Just a banana?! Hmph!" Gohan pouted, but he took it anyway.

Gohan and Videl were VERY bored. Videl was lying in the bathtub (with clothing),and Gohan was washing his face for the 50th time. Videl thought he was trying to drown himself.

          "Trying to drown yourself, Gohan?" she said smirking. Gohan jumped and turned around. He ended up spilling a lot of water on the bathroom floor. He turned back to the sink and turned off the water. _'Great. I'm stuck with Videl for three whole days…wait, is that a bad thing? Hey! Maybe mom will come and get me. Nah…she'll just think that I ate all the food and I'm too scared to come home. C'mon Gohan, it's only three days…_' Little did Gohan know, that Videl was thinking something similar. '_Three days stuck with Gohan. Ugh…on the bright side, I got to find out who he is. Maybe I can find out a little more…hmmm, maybe my dad will come. No, he'd never guess I am at Capsule Corp. I'll just wait it out._' Videl thought. She then spotted a radio in the corner of the room.

          "Hey Gohan. There's a radio over there." She said pointing. "Turn it on."

          "Yes your majesty." Gohan said very sarcastically as he mock bowed. He walked over and turned it on. The song 'Lucky' by Britney Spears came on.

          "Ugh! Change it Gohan!" Videl screamed covering her ears.

          "I know! I know! I'm trying!" Gohan yelled. He finally changed it to 'Dilemma'. 

          "Good enough." Videl said as she uncovered her ears.

          "That was scary." Gohan shakily said. "I wonder why Vegeta had it on the Britney Spears station?" (AN: I know there isn't one, but nobody would listen to it if there was.) Dilemma ended and both of their favorite song came on: 'All the Small Things' by Blink182. 

          "Yes! This is my favorite song!" Videl screamed leaping up and dancing.

          "No kidding! Mine too!" Gohan said as they both started to dance.

          "Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home!" they both sang. They were dancing very…err…exuberantly. Let's just say if anyone came within a five-foot radius of him or her, that person would get hurt…badly. They were head bobbing while swinging their arms every which way. But they were having fun, and that's all that matters. Right?

          "Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!" they both sang very horribly. Videl was starting to get a little closer to Gohan, not that he cared. Just then, Videl slipped on the water Gohan spilled earlier. She started to fall, but Gohan caught her just before she hit the ground with his super-fast reflexes. They stared at each other, slowly closing the gap between them. Their lips met and a thousand different sensations shot through each of their bodies. They closed their eyes and kissed deeper and Videl wrapped her arms around his neck. They parted for air breathing heavily. Gohan smiled at Videl and Videl in turn blushed. Gohan put Videl back up and they avoided each other's eyes until Videl spoke up. 

          "I'm tired. The radio just said it is 10:00 PM. I need to sleep."

          "There's enough room in the bathtub for both of us." He said blushing. "But that's okay if you don't wanna sleep together. I mean I could sleep on the cold, hard floor…" he trailed off looking at Videl hopefully. 

          "Fine Gohan. You can sleep in the tub with me. But I'm not wearing this to bed." She said pointing to her clothes. Gohan turned the radio off.

          "Okay. I think there is some of Bulma's clothing you can wear, and I'll take Vegeta's." he said as he opened the closet. '_Ugh. Only spandex. It'll have to do. Bulma's clothing are kinda skimpy…I wonder how Videl will look in them_.' He thought evilly. He pulled out a blue spandex and a tight, short, black nightdress. 

          "Here Videl." He said slyly. Videl gasped.

          "There's no way in hell I'm wearing that thing." she said crossing her arms and looking at the…thing… with loathing.

          "This provides the most coverage out of everything in there, believe me." he said truthfully. 

          "Fine." Videl snapped, grabbing the "thing" from Gohan and going into the shower to change. Gohan changed into the spandex that showed EVERY muscle everywhere. (^.~) Videl then stepped out of the shower. They caught sight of each other and their eyes bulged out of their sockets. They each thought the other person looked VERY good right then. They stood there for who knows how long, just staring.

          "Umm…Videl? I think we should get to sleep." Gohan murmured. 

          "Oh…yeah, okay." Videl said getting into the extra-large tub. "Gohan? Does it get cold in here at night?" she asked.

          "Yes. I was stuck in here one night, thanks to Goten and Trunks. Anyway, I'll keep you warm if you want me to…" he said blushing AGAIN as he awkwardly climbed into the tub. He laid down beside Videl and they snuggled together. Videl sighed contentedly. '_Hey, this isn't so bad...I had no idea he had that many muscles…_' Videl thought drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Gohan smiled down at her. '_She's actually fun to be around when she's not breathing down your neck trying to find out everything about me. She's also very attractive…_' Gohan thought as he pulled her closer and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to anyone except a little green god up in the sky, a furry, brown tail uncounciously slid around Videl's waist.

Lookout:

          "Hehe…Gohan. I've been watching you. Your in for some more surprises…" Dende slyly said.

Next Chapter: A Tail?!

AN: I think that was a long chapter. Someone asked for longer chapters, and I tried to make this one longer. Hope you like. Also, I was thinking about putting Pan and GT Trunks in here somewhere, and/or making this a lemon. Tell me if you want me to. I'm not promising it's gonna be good, I just wanna know what you think. Please review! Peace out!


	4. A tail?

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far! J They are: 

Type Zero, Severus, gimeGohan, Knight's Shadow, DBZ Fanfiction Queen, Lady Bird, Blulily19, Prince of Dragons, Mrs. Videl Son, The Rouge Raven, Luci-chan6,

 Videl Warrior Princess, Kioko, Kawaii361, Kriddle/ dansGurl21 L, Gohan2, anon, Trek, Um.., Gohansbabydoll, light, 1337 CS, Maxthehedgehog, Megafl0nezer, Lord Marix, David, vampiredemon, Hwoarangsguardie, clinton, Myoria, Snea, chaos, Dark-Trinity, HR123, azn-fighter92, TokoyoGirl, Yusuke Yurameshi, Bonkerzz, Melissa (Bubble Bubble lol), Kayomie, and Goten's Gaurdian Angel. Sorry if I missed anyone!

I really appreciate it. Sorry I couldn't get this out earlier! I broke my keyboard. I've decided to make this a lemon, just not yet. And Pan and Trunks will NOT be in this story. Now that I think about it, it is cliché. Thanks everyone who helped me out with that. And I'm also sorry for the Dende torture. That's cliché too, but I can't erase it, if I could, I would. I know it's overused. Sorry! And on with the story!

_'Italics'_- thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't. 

Saiyanproof?!    Chapter 4- A Tail?

            Everyone in the Western Hemisphere awoke to sunshine, and the relaxing sounds of birds chirping. It was the kind of day you would just lie in the sun and forget about everything and anything. Everyone except two people who were trapped. Trapped in a bathroom to be exact. They couldn't see the wonderfully beautiful day happening outside. (But they could see each other…) Videl awoke to the sight of a reinforced steel/chi proof ceiling. She yawned and looked left. Gohan's relaxed face swam into view resting on her bare shoulder. She smiled. She reached out a hand to touch his cheek, when she felt something around her thin waist. It tightened. She looked down and saw something brown and fuzzy wrapped tightly around her abdomen. _'What the…'_ She reached a hand out and poked it uncertainly and it twitched. She raised an eyebrow and prodded it again. It jerked once more. She then heard a noise on her shoulder. Was it Gohan? She didn't know. So she decided to test it. She reached out a hand and started to pet the brown thing and observed Gohan attentively. He made this weird, but cute, sound. She stopped rubbing, he stopped making the sound. _' It sort of sounds like a purr or something…what is it? ,maybe it's just a saiyan thing…' _ She ran her fingers along it until it stopped at Gohan's back. _'It's like a tail or something. Nothing can surprise me anymore.'_ She chuckled at the last part. Fortunately, Videl wasn't dumb enough to pull the thing so our sleeping half-saiyan friend was spared the pain. She just lie there petting it and listening amusedly to the content sound coming from Gohan's throat.

            Gohan rolled over onto his side. Unfortunately, that's where Videl was, so he sort of squashed her.

"Gohan! Get off me! You're so frikin' heavy!" Videl managed to gasp out. Gohan finally opened his eyes. Ebony met azure as he realized where he was. He quickly rolled off her as she was wheezing for air. He stood up and sat on the edge of the pearl white, grande-deluxe bathtub.

"Videl, I'm so sorry. I dunno why I rolled in my sleep…I never do. And I kinda forgot that we were sleeping…together." He said the last part with a blush. His embarrassment rapidly turned into excitement as he spotted the pile of food in the corner.

"I'm soooo hungry! Lemme have some food!" he pleaded. Videl rolled her eyes at his childish nature.

"Okay Gohan, but do NOT eat all of it." She said, knowing that she'd have to stop him anyway. He raced at the chow immediately and picked up a chicken. He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and proceeded to eat at an inhumane pace. Videl herself grabbed a muffin and started to eat.

            Fifteen minutes later, Videl stood guarding what was left of the precious rations. Gohan sat staring longingly at an apple pie (AN: lol Danny J). 

"I can't believe you. You ate ¾ of the ONLY food we have, and we're still stuck in here for TWO MORE DAYS!" she screamed glaring at Gohan. 

"I'm sorry Videl." He said looking hurt and leaning against the white shiny wall. _'Okay Gohan, play a little of the ol' Son charm, and she'll clear off.'_ "I just can't help myself…" he sighed. He looked down at his hands and began intertwining he fingers nervously. _'Nice work Gohan.'_ Gohan smirked in his mind.

            Now Videl felt apologetic. She really didn't mean to hurt him. Videl scooted closer to him and looked at him. _'He looks just like a child! Oh that is so cute!'_  

"I'm sorry Gohan. But you frustrate me." She chortled out as she smiled at him.

"It's alright Videl." he said. _'Perfect, Gohan. Nobody can resist the Son charm! Hahahahahaha! She looks so PRETTY when she smiles! Lookie at her!'_ Gohan instantly forgot his previous sadness and pulled Videl into a heart-warming hug. Unconsciously, his tail slid around Videl's waist. She felt it and smirked. She reached out and started to pet his tail again. His face instantaneously relaxed. Videl scooted even closer to him and put her mouth to his ear. Her smirk never wavered.

"Gohan," she whispered. "WHAT IS THIS THING!!" she screamed shrilly. Gohan jerked out of his reverie and hastily covered his ears. 

"Owww! Videl, what was that for?!" Gohan whimpered. A hand swam into view with a fuzzy brown thing on it. _'Hey! That looks like a t-'_

"Gohan," she said more calmly, "what's this?" Gohan eyes widened and he grabbed his tail from her. He quickly whipped his hand around and touched his lower back.

"H-how did my tail grow back?" he mumbled more to himself than Videl.

"Gohan, why do you have a TAIL?" Videl asked. 

"All saiyans are born with them, except Goten and Trunks, but I dunno why mine grew back…" he trailed off. Just then an idea hit him. About a month ago…

~Flashback~

            It was a rainy day when Gohan and Dende sat in a secluded room playing chess.

"Checkmate." Gohan said. Gohan had won 37 straight games of chess.

"What?! But how? You win AGAIN? And that time I was using my Godly cheating powers…" Dende said in disbelief. 

"Heh, I am the chess MASTER!" Gohan yelled striking Ginyu Force poses. 

"I will get you back for this Gohan. You can count on that." Dende hissed.

~End Flashback~

"Dende…" Gohan growled.

"What? Who's Dende?" a confused Videl asked.

"He's the guardian of Earth." He responded.

"How come that doesn't surprise me?" Videl asked dryly. She leaned back against the wall and looked at Gohan, who was still examining his tail. 

"Gohan, I need a shower." She demanded. Their eyes met again, but only briefly.

"Well, go get one." Gohan answered. 

"Ugh…" she said as she got up and walked to the shower. Gohan stared after her and chuckled as the skimpy dress flew out the top of the shower. A second later, he heard the water turn on. _'Geez, I'd sure love to be in there now…No! stop thinking that way! She's only a friend. Or is she? Well that kiss, and if you count that peck Videl gave me, could make us more than friends, but I still shouldn't be thinking that way…'_ Gohan shook it off and went back to investigating his tail. _'I woke up today on top of Videl, but I never roll in my sleep.'_ He then remembered the sensation he got when she rubbed his tail. '_So she was doing that in my sleep, huh? Not that I mind, but I'll get her back…'_

"Heh heh heh…" Gohan laughed evilly. 

"Gohan, what're you laughing about?" Videl asked.

"Umm…n-nothing!" he stammered. Videl went back to washing her hair. '_Gohan's up to something. I've never heard him laugh like that before.'_ She thought.

"Gohan! Turn the radio on now." She ordered. Gohan obliged and stomped over to the radio muttering a few words of his choice under his breath. He reached up and turned the little knobby thingy on. It took a few seconds to come on, but when it did, a gruff, manly voice was talking about Videl.

"-Videl. She's been missing for a day, and Mr. Satan has sent his personal troops to recover his only daughter. There is no news of our trusting city hero yet, but Mr. Satan promises that when he finds out who took her, he'll break them in half. I'd sure hate to be that person. Thank you and back to you Torakak." (AN: Kakarot backwards! I love doing that! J) 

            Gohan started to chuckle. Hercule would never find Videl at Capsule Corp. 

"Hey Videl! Did'ya hear that?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Uh huh." Videl's amused voice reverberated around the bathroom. "Ummm…Gohan?"

"Yeah?" he said walking back toward the bathtub.

"I need something to wear and something to wear UNDER it." She said nervously.

"What, are you cold?" he asked naively.

"Arrrggg! No Gohan! I need something to wear, underwear, and a bra!" she yelled as she shut the water off.

"Oooohhhh…." He murmured as he blushed heavily at the thought of bras. He wandered over to the closet and grabbed an armful of clothing and threw them over the top of the shower.

"Gohan!" Videl complained. "Now they're wet! And get me a towel too." Videl said exasperatedly. 

"Yes your highness…" Gohan said sarcastically. He Launched a red towel over the shower and ambled away. 

~Lookout~

"Payback time…"

~Bathroom~

            Videl was looking through the pile of damp clothing and only found 17 bras and a red teddy. She was about to voice her disapproval when the power went out. She groaned. How much worse can this get? Now she can't find anything to wear except a bra and a teddy. Great. Just great. Okay…maybe just a little worse…

AN: Hey! I think that was my longest chapter yet! Yay! And I'm still sorry for the cliché stuff. I've got an idea for another fic, but I wanna know if anyone will read something like it. I was thinking about making a V/B romance on Vegetasei. Anyone like those? Review and tell me, ok? Peace out!

J Mana J


	5. Trapped By a Shower Curtain

AN: OK. In a review someone said really mean things about me, and said I am lazy. I'm not! I just have some things going on in my life, and my fanfic isn't the first thing that comes to mind when I'm fighting with my friend. OK? If you do think I'm lazy, then I dunno what to tell you. But to the person who said to get off my lazy ass and write, and said I am a mother f*****, well, I don't really like you too much. 

          Sorry about that! Just had to get it out of my system! Anyway, this chapter is really short, but I'll get a longer one out ASAP. 

          Ok, let me explain the shower that Videl's in. It comes into play later in this chapter. If I wouldn't, you'd prolly get confused. It's a very large shower, about 10 by 10 feet. There is no bathtub in there, just a shower. On 3 of the 4 sides, there is glass, and against the wall, there is a shower curtain (Don't ask. It just suits the story better…). 

Disclaimer: Uh uh.

Last time: Gohan and Videl argue, and the lights suddenly go off, and Videl is left in the shower in nothing but a towel. 

Saiyanproof: Chapter 5- Trapped By A Shower curtain

          There was complete silence until it was broken by Videl screaming in anguish.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?!" 

"Umm…Videl? Are you alright?" Gohan said walking to the shower. He opened the shower door, but couldn't see anything anyway, because it was pitch dark in the room (AN: Sorry if that's a run-on!) 

"Gohan! Where are you?" Videl asked while waving her arms in every direction. Suddenly, the full impact of the situation hit Videl. "Gohan!" she shrieked. "Get out now! I'm not dressed!" Gohan tried to find his way out in all the commotion, but kept running into the walls. 

"Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled as he fell back very ungracefully. His mistake way that on his way down. He grabbed Videl's hand, bringing her down on top of him. Her still damp body pressed onto his (AN: Remember, she still has a towel on!). He could feel himself blushing like mad, and her squirming to get off of him. Videl was grabbing anything, and everything she could to get herself off of Gohan. She grabbed the shower curtain, and accidentally pulled it down on her back. Even more writhing resulted them getting tangled in the shower curtain. Now they were both tangled in a shower curtain, in the dark, in a bathroom they couldn't get out of. 

          After five more minutes of continuous struggling and more shouts from Videl, they both gave up. Videl's head was resting on Gohan's shoulder, and they were both still. 

"I just HAD to say that it couldn't get any worse. This place is cursed." Videl muttered. 

"No, it's a small, green god that cursed us." Gohan replied tiredly. He lifted a strand of someone's hair from his eyes (he couldn't tell who's). Videl lifted her chin and sat it on Gohan's muscular chest to stare at the place where she knew Gohan's head was. 

"I never got to meet your family. Are they nice? What about Bulma Briefs? Is she nice?" Videl asked curiously. 

"You actually wanna know about my family? You aren't yelling at me?" Gohan asked as if was the most interesting thing in the world. "Wow! This is a miracle! This will go down in history! What a grea-" 

"Shut up." Videl said dangerously.

"And I'm taking this from a girl tangled in a shower curtain. What are you gonna do about it, huh? I don't really think your hands are free, if you know what I mean…" 

"I swear, Gohan, when I get out of here…"

"You'll what? I'm a super saiyan, and I'm one of the strongest people alive. I don't think you'd be able to hurt me."

"Oh, probably not, but I can yell, you've heard me. So I'd advise you to just shut up, or I'll yell right in your ear. And if I remember correctly, saiyans have very sensitive hearing, am I correct?"

"…stupid yelling…stupid shower…stupid bathroom…stupid hearing…stupid EVERYTHING…"

"Ha." Videl said happily.

"And what are you 'Ha'-ing about?"

"I won."

"Nah uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nah uh!"

"Uh huh!

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ow! My ears!" 

"It's what you get. Now answer my questions." Videl said smirking.

"Fine!" Gohan said stubbornly. If he had his arms free, he would be crossing then, and putting his nose in the air, very Vegeta-like. "If you ever met my mom, you probably would be a bit scared. Eh…who am I kidding? You'd be trying to run away. You see, she has this…err…obsession…with grandchildren. So if we- no, WHEN we get out of here, and you meet her, expect to hear about weddings and stuff.     

          My dad isn't alive anymore, like I told you, he died at the Cell Games. But when you were around him, you'd smile. He has this way of getting everyone happy. He wasn't exactly the smartest person alive, though. He was really naïve." 

"Was he as naïve as you?" Videl asked with amusement.

"I'm not naïve!" he responded defensively. Videl didn't answer; she was skeptic. She just stared in his general direction, with a disbelieving smirk. Somehow, Gohan took the silence the right way, and said,

"Okay! Maybe I'm a LITTLE naïve. But not a lot!"

"A bit?" 

"What do you want from me?!" Gohan yelled frustrated. Videl just smirked. 

"So what is Bulma like?" she asked again. 

"She is nice. But, like my mom, you REALLY  don't wanna get on her bad side. Sometimes, I actually almost feel sorry for Vegeta. ALMOST. As you probably know, she is one of, if not THE smartest person on earth."

"She sounds cool. I expected her to be all snobby, and mean."

"No, she's not like that at all. Now, Vegeta, that different." Gohan said.

"What's Vegeta like?" Videl asked, trying, and failing, to scratch her leg.

"Well, Vegeta isn't really someone to mess with, if you value your head. He has a very short temper." Gohan said seriously. 

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Videl muttered.

"'Oh no' what?"

"I have this REALLY bad itch on my leg! And I can't reach it!" she stammered. She started to twitch, all the while trying to scratch her itch. (AN: Hey! That rhymes! :) Ha!) But the Almighty Shower Curtain wouldn't allow. "Argh! Damn, Gohan! Help me! It itches really bad!" Videl pleaded.

"Umm…I don't really know how…I can't move…"

"Stupid curtain! Couldn't you just blast it off?"

"Well, I could, but you'd probably get hurt."

"Aw man! Great time to be concerned for my well being, Gohan!" Came a sarcastic reply.

"Try to turn around or something." Gohan replied. He actually had no idea what to do. He could blast it off, but he really didn't want to hurt her. She meant so much to him…hey? Where did that come from? Hm. I guess I do care for her…weird. Gohan sighed. This was getting more impossible by the second. 

          Videl was trying to take Gohan's half-hearted advice, and attempting to turn around, but to no avail. It was really hard, considering she has a towel on, and if it fell off, she was screwed. She managed to free her arm from the curtain, but the rest of her struggle was in vain. At one point, she got so frustrated, and jerked he head around. That was a mistake, or a blessing, depending on which way you look at it. In the dark, she couldn't see where Gohan's head was, so when she jerked around, her lips met his unexpectantly. Gohan was taken aback, but responded almost instantaneously. Videl didn't know WHAT to think, considering that she was half-naked in a shower with a guy. Gohan. No, Gohan wouldn't take advantage of me, she thought. And it's not like we can move anyway. So she kissed back. The kiss started out as small and meek, but soon grew to be passionate. They kissed almost hungrily. The kiss ended abruptly, because they were both out of breath. 

"Wow…" Videl said amazed.

"Yeah…wow…"

          All in all, it was a peaceful moment. Videl made one last feeble attempt to free them from the Shower Curtain of Death, before she gave up once more, and rested her head on Gohan's shoulder again. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, or day, they couldn't tell which. They slept soundly, and in the midst of the shower, a tail curled around Videl's waist.

AN: Ok. I know. Crappy. But I had to get SOMETHING out. And do you all think my story is rushed? I wanna know! But remember, this IS still my first story! And instead of a V/B on Vegetasei, howabout a T/P on Vegetasei? Tell me what you want to write. And I'm open for suggestions! Please review! Peace out!  

*Mana*


	6. Agony

AN: …

…

…

Wow…it's been like, a year since the last chapter. Well…what can I say? Sorry people! Well, I dunno why anyone would want to read my pointless stories…but hey, whatever suits you.

Yeah, this chapter is anguishingly short…but at least I did something…and a longer chapter will be out soonish…

Recap of last chapter: After the lights went out, Gohan and Videl unluckily got stuck in the Shower Curtain of Death. After unexpectantly kissing in the dark, wrapped in a shower curtain, half naked, they lie down while randomly struggling to free themselves.

Saiyanproof: Chapter 6 – Agony

          Silence. Absolute silence…is how Gohan wished it would be. But the gods were going against him, and couldn't fullfill his desires. In a few minutes, he knew he would hear Videl's cries of pain. Right now he was just barely stopping himself from crying out in anguish. Holding back a whimper, he did his best to not cry. Sure enough, Videl woke up to this newfound torture. She gasped, and shrieked out in pain. 

"Gohan…help…me…"

"I feel your pain. I feel your pain."

"Is there any way we can save ourselves?"

"The shower curtain is stopping me! I…can't….do…anything," Gohan said, writhing in pain along with Videl.

          Videl only responded by squealing in Gohan's ear, which he much preferred over this horrible torment. He tried to think of what they could do. They had slim choices; he could blast this thing off, but Videl would be hurt in some way or form. He couldn't think of anything else to do…but he didn't want to hurt the poor girl who was suffering along with him.

"Just blast this thing off! Now! I don't care if I'm hurt! This is much more pain than anything I've ever experienced before!" Videl courageously yelled.

          Gohan was put on the spot. What should he do? Hurt Videl himself trying to get it off, or let them both suffer agonizingly for all eternity. He made up his mind.

"Videl! I'm sorry I have to do this! Please forgive me!"

"Just get on with it!"

"Right!"

          Gohan pressed his eyes shut and formed a small ki blast in his hand. A couple seconds after he let it go, the shower curtain released them both. He rushed over to the other side of the room and abruptly dived onto the radio, turning off the rap song that was playing. Sighing with relief, he felt happier already. Videl! What happened to Videl?! Gohan looked over to where he thought Videl was lying, and called out her name.

"Videl! Are you okay?"

No response.

"Videl!! Where are you???"

Still silence.

Really worried now, he started running around the bathroom trying to find Videl. But only resulting into running into more walls. All of a sudden, something slammed into him from behind. As Gohan fell, the lights turned back on so he could see the floor to where he was falling. Catching himself in mid-fall, the thing on his back giggled quietly. Knowing who it was, he smirked and turned quickly and pressed Videl against the wall. She was fully dressed now, he noted. Her eyes twinkeled playfully as she smiled at Gohan. They inched closer and closer until –

Knock Knock 

Their eyes shifted over to the door, from which the sound came.

Knock Knock 

"Hey! Let us out! Help!"

"Open the door! We're trapped in here!"

          They stood in silence before starting yell random things at the door, and pounding randomly on the random door where the random knocking sound was randomly coming from.

          On the other side of the door, a little black-haired kid tilted his head in wonderment. A minute later, a lavender-haired kid joined him, and they both tilted their heads at the furious sounds coming from the bathroom. They shrugged and walked away to find the capsules they were supposed to find for Bulma. After finding them, they took to the sky back to their vacation.

          Videl and Gohan were still half-heartedly beating on the door a few hours later. The radio was on and an actual song was playing, not rap. 

"When angels deserve to die…"

          Videl looked over to Gohan, where he was mumbling with the song.

"Gohan, I didn't know you liked System of a Down,"

          He looked over to her and feebly smiled.

"There's a lot of things you don't know."

"But there's a lot of things I do know too."

          Nodding with agreement, he wondered about her…what was her family like? Where's her mom? Deciding not to ask, he changed the subject.

"Wanna play the random word game?" he asked.

"Alrighty. You start." Videl responded.

"Mmmkay…emu."

"Manky."

"Tangerine."

"Mr. Roboto."

"Park."

"Linkin."

"Dog."

"Ghetto."

"Yo yo wazzup muh homiiiiies!" Gohan said, doing a 'homie' hand movement.

"…" Videl stared.

"I think I'm losing it, Videl." Gohan said nervously.

Videl nodded, then walked over to the radio and turned it up. 'Somewhere I Belong' had just come on. 

"Great song."

"Yup."

They sat there, discussing music, hatin' on muh rap, and saying random words for a few hours before they silently napped, still leaning againt the door.

          And there it is. Happy, you…men. Ok, don't mind me…I live in a little place they like to call an institution. Uhh…if you review I'll make the next chapter longish, aight?

~.:Mana:.~


End file.
